pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- Highlights '- Shiny starter (Bulbasaur) for RARE pokemon only. Otherwise, it will be saved to trade for a shiny Johto starter. ' '- Regular Lv 1 Articuno, Regular Lv 1 Moltres' '- SHINY Zapdos Lv 1, SHINY Moltres Lv 1' '- SHADOW Zapdos Lv 1' *For a good offer, I can train pokemon up to a desired level, evolve, and / or teach moves. 'Shiny For Trade:' *Bulbasaur (Lv 5) TradeID (14fdfa1f496cd9) *Beedrill (Lv 13) TradeID (14fe8172a7170d) *Beedrill (Lv 30) TradeID (14fda21b3eba9e) *Beedrill (Lv 31) TradeID (14fd0c7e7c2599) *Pidgey (Lv 38) TradeID (14f018c45a2b89) *Pidgey (Lv 6) TradeID (14f2b34f79cf8f) *Pidgeotto (Lv 65) TradeID (14f3411c0f18eb) *Pidgeotto (Lv 68) TradeID (14f49fc0364c4f) *Pikachu (Lv 100) TradeID (14fda21e87b7fc) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe906eb692fc) *Arbok (Lv 44) TradeID (14fc63b602b239) *Golbat (Lv 42) TradeID (14fb9c667c240e) *Wigglytuff (Lv 70) TradeID (14fe907881721c) *Wigglytuff (Lv 89) TradeID (14fda420368737) *Vileplume (Lv 68) TradeID (14fda229a4f467) *Venonat (Lv 65) TradeID (14f37d2645af49) *Clefairy (Lv 26) TradeID (14fccb4bf1398c) *Ninetales (Lv 36) TradeID (14fd0ca3bbc89d) *Meowth (Lv 23) TradeID (14f94750bb6374) *Persian (Lv 41) TradeID (14f6aaa3651e76) *Persian (Lv 37) TradeID (14f7365e54ce49) *Persian (Lv 39) TradeID (14fccb50b1e9f2) *Mankey (Lv 36) TradeID (14f5be37558a15) *Mankey (Lv 37) TradeID (14fccb75fb924c) *Weepinbell (Lv 68) TradeID (14f597958a67e4) *Weepinbell (Lv 68) TradeID (14f3cdc85612b3) *Weepinbell (Lv 65) TradeID (14f59793385e4d) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f3cdc7524aad) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Gloom (Lv 68) TradeID (14fdef92b721c4) *Vileplume (Lv 68) TradeID (14fda229a4f467) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 87) TradeID (14fda22d6313a6) *Tentacool (lv 88) TradeID (14fda230703bbb) *Tentacool (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01bf59c478) *Tentacool (86) TradeID (14fc73db1cc285) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Onix (Lv 49) TradeID (14fd4cbe07b645) *Hitmonchan (Lv 1) TradeID (14f320056e5b2f) *Rhydon (Lv 71) TradeID (14fe907e681adb) *Rhydon (Lv 87) TradeID (14fe9082584ec2) *Staryu (Lv 1) TradeID (14f0d15ddb651e) *Staryu (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fc4038db) *Staryu (Lv 86) TradeID (14fda2477dc516) *Starmi (Lv 81) TradeID (14fc324bda04e6) *Porygon (Lv 1) TradeID (14fdef9b157170) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID ( 14fb41198528a8) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14f6aac3858d8e) *Horsea (Lv 68) TradeID (14f84afd789226) *Horsea (Lv 85) TradeID (14fd11c92b65f6) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fd798a892bf8) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fbc459b7906d) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc0541995b75) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fcb66e55b91f) *Goldeen (Lv 86) TradeID (14fb7273aade1b) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd11b696b533) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd798ea0b02a) *Goldeen (Lv 88) TradeID (14fd11b9d3b9e9) *Grimer (Lv 82) Trade ID (14f9bf43380826) *Grimer (Lv 82) Trade ID (14f9bf467121a2) *Grimer (Lv 80) TradeID (14fb5c3a5e5ebe) *Tangela (Lv 87) TradeID (14fce6ee779107) *Tangela (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd11c46d759d) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01c6c6e0af) *Tangela (lv 88) TradeID (14fd7bbaf734a1) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fcb66b3611a0) *Krabby (Lv 82) TradeID (14fc5ee3aebd95) *Krabby (Lv 82) TradeID (14fc5ee9112fd6) *Shellder (Lv 86) TradeID (14fd7bb3bafe07) *Magneton (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe817753e28b) *Poliwag (Lv 85) TradeID (14fccb54a4485b) *Magikarp (Lv 86) TradeID (14fd7bbe3251b7) *Gyarados (Lv 66) TradeID (14fc8856d6f0bc) *Gyarados (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc885e633319) *Kabutops (Lv 40) TradeID (14fe6c4a38c441) *Zapdos (Lv 1) TradeID (14fce6f6a79a84) *Moltres (Lv 1) TradeID (14fd4cccab824a) 'Shadow For Trade:' *Charmander (Lv 1) TradeID (14fe816ec8bf84) *Squirtle (Lv 1) Trade ID (14fb9ca60cdf20) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fb9ca931b241) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc0533daf43e) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc0538664f55) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc053cac3f4a) *Pikachu (Lv 1) TradeID (14fd79855acb2d) *Abra (Lv 1) TradeID (14f31f01642719) *Onix (Lv 1) TradeID (14f03cb99d2d5a) Regular For Trade: *Just offer what you think is fair* *Charizard (Lv 100) TradeID (14fda44d554e6d) *Blastoise (Lv 70) TradeID (14fe4183b31869) *Pidgeot (Lv 40) TradeID (14f0018ea6f606) *Nidoking (Lv 57) TradeID (14f31a1e18373d) *Ninetales (Lv 45) TradeID (14f0253c896431) *Parasect (Lv 60) TradeID (14f37d24d3e750) *Kingler (Lv 70) TradeID (14f53daff8d66b) *Seaking (Lv 70) TradeID (14f6aabf2a6f67) *Gyarados (Lv 70) TradeID (14f6aac5a656bf) *Magneton (Lv 70) TradeID (14fc18b1049286) *Flareon (Lv 76) TradeID (14fd0cb2a949c2) *Dewgong (Lv 70) TradeID (14fc3244d8ad5d) *Chansey (Lv 70) TradeID (14fe6c2de0aa76) *Moltres (Lv 1) Trade ID (14fd4cd7e4ef14) Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. IGNORE WHAT I HAVE ASKED ON EACH POKEMON. MOST ARE GLITCHED AND / OR OUTDATED, or I'm just hoping to get extremely lucky in the trade center. Any good offer will be considered, though. The pokemon I am currently looking for are: 'Shiny (Looking For) -' *Drowzee *Snorlax *Kangaskhan *Tauros *Electabuzz *Mew *Mewtwo *Slowpoke / Lickitung 'Shadow (Looking For) -' *Spearow *Sandshrew *Zubat *Diglett *Meowth *Psyduck *Poliwag *Bellsprout *Ponyta *Slowpoke *Farfetch'd *Seel *Drowzee *Krabby *Hitmonchan *Koffing *Rhyhorn *Chansey *Goldeen *Jynx *Lapras *Ditto *Eevee / Jolteon *Articuno *Moltres *Mewtwo *Victini '''Other -' ANY Legendary dogs To negotiate, leave a comment here. Otherwise, go ahead and send the trade to the center! I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one that I'm looking for as long as it's fair. I also have some shiny and shadow missingno for anyone who may be interested. If you happen to notice anything wrong with what is listed above, please let me know. I try to keep the list as up-to-date as possible, but sometimes I miss things. _____________________________________________________________________ By VioletKylin How about a shiny slowpoke for your shadow chamander ?